pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Carrey
Eugene James (Jim) Carrey ( Newmarket , January 17 1962 ) is a Canadian - American actor . He is known for his facial expressions, described "as elastic. He won more than thirty film awards, including Golden Globes for both The Truman Show and Man on the Moon . Content * 1 Biography * 2 Filmography * 3 Trivia Biography Carrey is the youngest of four children of Percy and Kathleen Carrey. He performed as a child for everyone who wanted to watch. At age ten, he sent his resume to the Carol Burnett show and in high school he was every day at the end of the course ten minute performance, he provided the rest of the day kept his convenience. His family did not lead a prosperous life. To contribute CarreyWORKED as a teenager after school in the Titan Wheels plant in Scarborough . Then the family lived in aVolkswagen camper . When Carrey was sixteen, he left school and he tried toFIND WORK in clubs. In 1979 he went to Los Angeles and was discovered there by Rodney Dangerfield . ThisOFFERED him a contract as an opening act on his show. From 1985 was seen Carrey in movies. He played his first leading role in Once Bitten . Early 90s Carrey was one of the main characters in the comedy series In Living Color , along with Keenen Ivory Wayans . In 1994 Carrey broke into the film world with his starring role in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective . With subsequent films The Mask and Dumb and Dumber his name was established as a comic actor. Carrey nevertheless plays serious roles. In 1998, he garnered praise as Truman Burbank in The Truman Show and a year later he was successful as the misunderstood comedian Andy Kaufman in the biopic Man on the Moon . For both films, he wasREWARDED for his role in a Golden Globe . In 2001 Carrey played a man with amnesia in The Majestic and in 2004 he co-starred with Kate Winslet in Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind . In October 2004 he took American nationality. Since then he has dual nationality. Filmography * The All-Night Show Television series - Different voices (1980-1981) * Copper Mountain (1983) - Bobby Todd * Introducing ... Janet (1983) - Toni Moroni * The Sex and Violence Family Hour (Video, 1983) - Several reels * All in Good Taste (1983) - Ralph * Buffalo Bill Television series - Jerry Lewis impersonator (. Afl, Jerry Lewis Week, 1984, not closing sequence) * The Duck Factory Television series - Skip Tarkenton (1984) * Finders Keepers (1984) - Lane Bidlekoff * Once Bitten (1985) - Mark Kendall * Peggy Sue Got Married (1986) - Walter Getz * The Dead Pool (1988) - Johnny Squares * Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) - Wiploc * Mike Hammer: Murder Takes All (TV film, 1989) - Brad Peters * Pink Cadillac (1989) - comedian * High Strung (1991) - The Dead (Not onCREDITS) * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992) - The Exterminator (Voice) * Doing Time on Maple Drive (TV film, 1992) - Tim Carter * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) - Ace Ventura * In Living Color Television series - Different roles (1990-1994) * The Mask (1994) - Stanley Ipkiss * Dumb & Dumber (1994) - Lloyd Christmas * Batman Forever (1995) - Riddler / Dr. Edward Nygma * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) - Ace Ventura * The Cable Guy (1996) - The Cable Guy * Liar Liar (1997) - Fletcher Reede * The Truman Show (1998) - Truman Burbank * Simon Birch (1998) - Adult Joe Went Worth * Man on the Moon (1999) -ANDY Kaufman / Tony Clifton * Me, Myself & Irene (2000) - Officer Charlie Bailey Gates / Hank Evans * The Grinch (2000) - Grinch * The Majestic (2001) - Peter Appleton * Pecan Pie (2003) - TheDRIVER * Bruce Almighty (2003) - Bruce Nolan * Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) - Joel Barish * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Count Olaf * Fun with Dick and Jane (2005) - Dick Harper * The Number 23 (2007) - Walter Sparrow / Fingerling * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Horton (voice) * Yes Man (2008) - Carl Allen * A Christmas Carol (2009) - Ebenezer Scrooge , Ghosts * I Love you Phillip Morris (2010) - Steven Russell * Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) - Thomas "Thom" Popper Jr. * The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Steve Gray * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Colonel Stars and Stripes * Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - Lloyd Trivia * Carrey has all the celebrities won the most MTV Awards (up to nine in 2009, the last in 2009 for his role in Yes Man). * When Carreys father died, he wrote himself a check for $ 10 million. With the film The Cable Guy CarreyEARNED $ 20 million, and he struck the check. * Carrey was one of the candidates to play the role of Willy Wonka in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory , but was eventually left to Johnny Depp . * Carrey is in possession of the original bongos ofANDY Kaufman. * In 2014 Carrey received an honorary doctorate from the Maharishi University of Management (Fairfield, Iowa). Category:Canadian actor Category:Canadian film actor Category:Canadian comedian Category:1962 births